Vehicle torque converters often operate in a dry environment. Torque converters of hybrid transmissions often operate in a wet environment. Packaging constraints between the torque converter and transmission may limit cooling oil drainage. For example, oil may accumulate around an electric motor and the torque converter. This oil accumulation may induce spin loss from the torque converter.